


After Michael's Bruise

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Harm to Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Peter feels guilty after Captain Hook harms Michael. It's up to Wendy and John to cheer him up.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Wendy was worried as she flew near Peter. ‘’Are you going to torment Captain Hook again?’’ She saw a sudden smile on Peter’s face. Her worried expression remained. Wendy viewed Peter flying to Captain Hook’s ship. She turned to Michael and John.

‘’Remain with me.’’ Wendy watched as John and Michael nodded. She followed Peter. Her eyes widened after a scowling Captain Hook used his hook to attack Peter.

‘’You’ll never defeat me, Captain Hook,’’ Peter said. He dodged the hook several times and still smiled.

‘’I have to protect Peter,’’ Michael said. 

Wendy gasped the minute Michael flew to Peter and Captain Hook. She glanced at John’s wide eyes.

Michael cried out after Captain Hook’s hook struck his arm. He fell in Peter’s arms and sobbed. 

Peter’s eyes became wide before he scowled at Captain Hook. He saw Captain Hook’s wide eyes. He carried Michael to Wendy and John. Peter saw the return of Wendy’s worried expression.

After gasping again, Wendy held Michael and flew to a shrub. She placed him on the ground and lifted his arm. She removed a bandage from her dress before she placed it on the bruise. 

Michael ceased sobbing. ‘’Thanks, Wendy,’’ he said after he smiled.

Peter frowned. His shoulders slumped. ‘’Michael, I…’’ He watched as the latter continued to smile. Peter’s smile returned. *Everything will be fine.*

The End


End file.
